His Scarlett Dream
by BlueDiamondStar
Summary: He was always refusing sleep. But sometimes it was just too hard to resist, especially without his pills...  One-Shot. ISSUES FIXED


It was especially hard day. Well more like several days in a row that seemed like one day.

She was standing by her car smoking her long wanted cigarette. Usually she smoked only at home but this time she couldn't wait that long. Not after such a horrendous week. Yeah, that was week rather than days.

It seemed that there still were people too sleeky to be caught less in a day's time.

She looked up at the huge building. CBI, California Bureau of Investigation, her temporar home. Hiding place and overnight place.

And as much as she hated the place she also loved it, especially some people.

One of them was the "Mr. Magic Mind Reader" as she tend to call him lately. He was special for her. Because he saved her life. It wouldn't happened if she wasn't that stupid. But she was.

"Mika, I thought I told you that's not healthy." a voice belonging to Rigsby boomed behind her back, spooking her a little.

"I thought I told you not to sneak up on me like that." she answered as calm as possible.

"Maybe once. Or twice." he teased.

"Bite me." Mika chopped back.

"Dream on, dream on." Wayne sang walking to his car where he met with Grace and they waved to her. Mika waved back smiling.

They were good people. Little too good. Only if they knew...

With a sigh she walked back to the building, waving to the guard yet again. Sometimes she just wanted to put a large sign on her head so they didn't need to check her every time she walked between inside door and main gates.

She really wanted to be alone for a moment. But knowing those who hadn't left yet she knew it'll be quite impossible. Unless she hid in restroom. Or in the archive room.

Sighing she still made her way towards the comfy looking chair in front of her desk at bullpen.

"Mikaela? You still here? I thought I sent you home already?" Lisbon's voice stopped her halfway.

"Uh just walked out for a bit. Still have some stuff to finish." she said apologetic.

"Ok, but don't stay for too long. See you Monday." Lisbon said and walked away.

Now Mikaela was alone finally.

Alone.

Yeah, like that's gonna happen, she thought staring towards the worn leather couch. It seemed empty but she wasn't one to fall into traps.

Rubbing her face she started to type into her computer and write on papers, piling them as more time passed.

After some time, a sudden yells startled her.

"Huh? What?" Mika gasped, panickly gazing around.

It was obviously she'd fallen asleep sometime between pile number one and coffee stain number three on her desk. And obviously before ink made unwashable spot on her jeans.

Sudden yelling pulled her back to reality.

Rushing over to the other side of the bullpen she noticed that the previously empty couch indeed wasn't empty anymore.

There was Jane. Talking and screaming in sleep. He was also tossing violently, and, before she managed to move, he flipped himself onto floor with a loud thud and crack.

She was totally taken by surprise as the sound of CBI consultant meeting the floor resounded through her brain.

"Patty?" she called out. "Hey, wake up." she grabbed him by shoulder and shook him. Nothing happened.

Suddenly he started to scream again and his hand almost caught her on nose.

"Gee, Patrick, that was close!" Mika said, almost too loud.

Then she realized she was talking to someone that wasn't reacting and noone else was around, and that was silly behaviour.

For a moment nothing happened. Just sound of Patrick breathing heavily and on verge of hyperventilation.

"Patrick, please wake up. Wake up!" she tried again.

"Wake up, I said!"

A reaction. Tiny but there.

She grabbed him and pulled in a sitting positing against her body.

It wasn't easy as the young woman wasn't very muscular or particulary strong. Just average newbie barely out of college. Though it didn't change anything too much. She was just temporar adding and wouldn't be long enough around.

Though one thing she was useful there for, her mind.

Patrick believed she had mastermind abilities. Though she wasn't sure about that.

But she was doubting herself all the time.

But just not now. Right now she needed to be confident about herself and her mind abilities.

"Patrick, you gotta wake up." she whispered in his ear, while rested his limp form against her chest.

He was running through the dark forest at full speed. Branches and leaves hitting his face. Rocks digging into his feet and made him tangle up in the roots coming out of the ground.

He glanced over his shoulder only to trip over some bushes that were in his way.

He had to get away. He must run faster.

He got up and quickly regained his footing.

He was sacred. It was coming...

Suddenly he saw a door and ran through it, not thinking.

Mistake. There it was again. The nasty, taunting bloody face. The face of his life's worst day.

Face that kept haunting him every day.

Blood everywhere. Blood on his hands. He started screaming.

He screamed like he screamed back then...

"Patrick!" the bloody smiley face turned into another face. A face of their newest addition. Girl from college. Mikaela Nancy Ranger.

Slowly the creepy place disappeared and changed into CBI bullpen.

He was still panting heavily and still looked terrified, but only there was some more recognition in his eyes.

It took some more time but he finally woke up completely.

Looking around he noticed he was on the floor and the girl was holding him.

"What happened?" he asked, fearing to hear.

"Oh nothing. You just had a very vivid nightmare." Mikaela answered.

"Oh boy." Patrick laid a hand over his face. Embarrassment taking over.

"Don't worry Jane, I took care of you. What was it this time?" she asked gently rubbing his shoulder.

"That dark forest again. And the room. Blood." he covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. He already felt ashamed for his time in mental clinic and all the other times he pretended to be fine just avoid hospital humiliation.

"Oh gee. That's tough. But you'll be fine. And believe there will be one day you'll see the light at the end of this tunnel. And one day the nightmares will take a step back." Mikaela said assuringly. "Now we need to get you back on your dear couch. Floor isn't the most comfortable place." she started to raise him up.

"Ow. My head." Jane murmured touching back of his head. "I think I'll be taking a nap."

"Oh Jane, don't be silly. You either come with me or I'll stay here. I think I need a nap too. It's Friday and we should be home."

"Yeah, home." Jane sighed. He had nowhere to go. His only home was here, on the couch.

"Don't be silly, Jane. Home is here, where your friends are. It doesn't matter if there's nothing from the place you bought for your money of you kept returning after hard day. It's not always the place your bed stays. It's the place your heart belongs to, your soul can feel free. Place you feel free. And we have enough time till Monday to feel this feeling of being home." Mika said with a soft smile.

"You speak like knowing exactly what I'm feeling right now." Patrick said feeling surprised.

"Maybe I do." she said and helped him to get up. "Maybe I really do." she shut her laptop and put the papers away. There was always Monday coming. And always that early morning when to finish.

And still with a smile Mikaela led Patrick to her car and they drove off to home...

The End


End file.
